What Happened to All the Good Ones ?
by Dameon Johnson
Summary: When she finds him cheating, she doesn't know what she's gonna do. Mickie/Evan and Mickie/Morrison
1. Finding Out

......Here is your winner, and the new Woman's Champion, MICKIE JAMES !!!

Everyone in the crowd could see the tears coming down her face, glistening in the purple stage lights.

"She's did it, she's finally beat Natalya !," King said while everyone could obviously see he was staring at Mickie's butt at the moment.

"After all the pain and suffering she's been through, she's finally pulled it off," Said Michael

As Mickie was walking backstage, eyeing her newly won gold, she heard moaning and _"yeah's"._

As Mickie had a confused look on her face, she noticed it was coming from the Divas locker room.

When she reached the divas locker room, she saw Chavo fucking Maria.

Mickie started to giggle lowly as she was watching the wet sex, then ran off.

As Mickie turned the corner, she found Candice, Kelly, and Jillian talking.

"Oh my gosh you guys, you wouldn't believe what I just saw"

"What ?," Jillian Said

"I just saw Chavo Guerrero in the divas locker room, fucking Maria !"

"What are you talking about, Chavo's out with an ankle injury"

Then who was ........

Mickie suddenly remembered that Evan went out tonight dressed like Chavo, mocking him.

Mickie couldn't believe that Evan would do that to her, she wanted to rip his head off when she saw him minutes later after she talked to the girls.

"Hey Mick," Evan said as he tried to kiss Mickie but Mickie turned her head so that he was only able to kiss her cheek.

"Okay"

"Want to head to the gym with me and the rest of the guys ?"

Mickie looked disgusted

"Sure Evan," Mickie said, "And maybe when we get there you can go into the locker room and fuck Maria !"

Evan looked shock and speechless. His whole body froze up.

"What are you talking about ?," Evan said nervously

"Don't act stupid with me Evan, I saw you in the _divas_ locker room sticking your dick into Maria".

"Look baby I can explain"

"There is no explaining necessary, your just a dog like everybody else".

"I hope you and Maria's pussy have a good time together, 'cause I know thats all you want her for".

Mickie walked off, trying to hold back the tears while Evan was standing in that exact spot scratching his head.


	2. The Drama

Later in the night, Mickie finally returned to her hotel room that she shared with Melina.

"Heeeello my little Womans Cha..... Mickie whats wrong ?," Melina said as Mickie came through the door

"That shithead Evan cheated on me"

"No Way !"

"Yes way"

"Well how do you feel ?"

"I feel like I have the biggest headache, like someone threw a brick at my head"

"I'm so sorry sweetie, if there's anything I can do"

"No thanks Mel, I'll be fine"

"Well okay, you better get to bed, we go a flight to catch tomorrow"

"I'll try" Mickie said lowly, " I'm gonna take a shower before I get in the bed

As Mickie was in the shower, she thought about how she could sleep. She was too excited and too sad. She was now a 5-Time Woman's Champion, but,  
she also got cheated on. Too much was going through her mind now, she couldn't possibly sleep.

When she got out of the shower, she put on her clothes and got in the bed. Mickies mind was still racing but she did feel a little better from the shower.  
Melina was fast asleep, snoring and all. As tired as Mickie was, she got out of bed, put on a tank top, some sweatpants, flip flops, and was ready to go.

Mickie quietly crept out the door, trying not to wake Melina. She quietly closed the door as she got in the hallway. Mickie then went down to the hotel  
lounge cafe. Mickie wasn't hungry but she needed a walk to get away from everything. Soon, Mickie got tired, got some coffee from the food table, and sat down  
on one of the couches.

Mickie really needed to be somewhere where no one was so she could think. When Mickie tried to lift the coffee to her mouth she quickly put it back down. She couldn't drink either,  
she just sat there, in her shadows. When she was looking down, she saw another persons shadows. Mickie quickly flinched in surprise.

"Oh, hey Mickie"

She quickly noticed that it was John Morrison.

"Hey John, what are you doing down here ?"

"I just came down to get a midnight snack, what are you doing down here ?"

"I just needed to get a lot of stuff off of my mind"

"Well I can see your having fun," John said jokingly

"Yup, you can grab a cinnamon bun and join the party," Mickie said depressingly

"So whats on your mind, you sad about being the Woman's Champ or something ?"

"No, Evan cheated on me, and I just can't get over it"

"You should, your better than Evan. He's never won a title and you're the one who stayed loyal"

Mickie started to brighten up a little, realizing that all men aren't jerks.

"Thanks, I really needed that," Mickie said as she got up

"No problem, want me to walk you back to your room ?"

"That'll be nice !"


	3. The Finding

As John started to walk Mickie back to her room, Mickie started to gaze at John.

John was trying to engage in conversation, everything was blocked out as Mickie was only nodding in agreement.  
Mickie was starting to really like John.

"Well here's my room, thanks for walking me back"

"Your very welcome Ms. James"

Mickie turned around to get into her room but she forgot to bring her key

"Ugh, this just isn't my day"

"Locked out ?"

"Yeah"

"Well then knock on the door so your roommate can let you in" John replied

"I can't," Mickie whined, "She's had a hard, hard match against Michelle today and I don't wanna wake her up"  
"Maybe I should find a maid or jani....." Mickie was cut off

"At 12:23 in the morning ?" John said looking at his watch

"You're right"

"You wanna stay in my room until tomorrow morning ?" John asked "My roommate got injured tonight"

"Number One, Tomorrow is today and Number Two, I'd love to"

When they got into John's room, Mickie automatically thanked John again

"No Problem, you can stay as long as you want, even though were leaving later on"

Mickie laughed at John's witty joke

When they got into the room, Mickie got out of her clothes and got into the bed next to John's

"Oh god, it's even cold under the blanket" Mickie said as she started to shiver

"That's the thing about these hotels, they're always freezing" John said as he started to take his shirt off

"I know right"

"Want me to come over and make you warm ?" John asked hopefully

"Anything that'll make me feel like I'm not in Alaska"

When John got into the bed she immediately felt warmth and the hoped that something was gonna happen

"You know Mickie, I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while now," John finally confessed

"And I've felt the same way since 26 minutes ago," Mickie laughed  
"You're the first down to earth gu....," Mickie once again got cut off but this time by Johns peach toned lips

Mickie started to kiss back as John was squeezing her round ass. Sparks started to fly as the two swapped spit until it was time.  
John started to slowly take off Mickie's panties. It seemed that the moment was right between the two. John started to caress Mickies neck  
while trying to take off Mickie's bra.

"Are you sure you're ready, ?" John asked sounding hopeful that Mickie was ready to take it to the next level.

"I'm more than sure"


	4. The Fight

"JOHN, JOHN MAN COME ON OPEN UP, WE LEAVE IN 20 MINUTES," Shelton yelled while knocking the door.

"In a minute !" John yelled as he woke up with lush brunette hair in his face, "Mickie, baby get up"

"Good morning babes," Mickie said as she found herself waking up with John's face in the sunlight

"Have a nice rest ?"

"Best sleep I've ever had"

The conversation was interrupted by a kiss, one that lasted at least 13 seconds.

"I DONT SEE YOU," Shelton sang loudly.

"I'M COMING MAN !" Morrison Yelled.

Mickie got out of the bed and slipped into her clothes from last night. Mickie finally had Evan off of her mind, the good time  
she had last night knocked that jerk right out of her head. Now, all she had to worry about was keeping her title  
and her new man.

"I'm gonna go get my things," Mickie said

"Okay, I'll meet you on the plane"

"Okay sweetie"

When Mickie opened the door she saw the South Carolinian standing in front of the door

"Hey Shelton," Mickie greeted

"Um, Hey Mickie"

Shelton was wondering why Mickie was in Morrison's room. Shelton thought about it and it was none of his business he decided .

"Come on man, we have to go," Shelton told him

"Well, nice to hear you not shouting," John said sarcastically as he was getting his things together

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and get a bagel before we hit the plane"

"Okay, catch you later"

"Aight man, see ya"

As Shelton left John heard stomping coming toward his room. Shelton had forgotten to close the door so whoever it  
was could get in easily.

"MORRISON !," Evan yelled stomping into his room.

"What the hell are you doing in here, shorty" John joked

"Ha Ha very funny, what in sam's hell were you doing with my girl"

"You're girl ?," John said confusingly, "Last time I checked she was my girl and you were passing the shillelagh to another one"

"You son of a bitch !," Evan yelled as he sprinted towards John

Evan tried to take him down in a Lou Thez way but Morrison caught him a threw him against the wall. Morrison then started to throw some  
punches in at Bourne.

"Hey," Mickie yelled as she came in to witness the fight

Finally Evan pushed John off of him. As he was wiping the blood from his nose he sighted Mickie standing beside Morrison checking  
him out. The playa was furious.

"Mickie, what are you doing with this dickwad ?"

"This _dickwad_ is my boyfriend"

"You have another boyfriend already ?," Evan asked," But what about me ?"

"Oh, I see you want a description thats, dirty, cheating, playing, inconsiderate, jerk !" Mickie exclaimed "Now if you excuse us, we have a plane to catch"


End file.
